


tolkien is a great wingman

by killerleo



Series: au seblaine [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: the one where blaine works in a department store, and a hot guy comes in needing a present for his niece
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: au seblaine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791682
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	tolkien is a great wingman

**Author's Note:**

> au drabble, just another something short and sweet, not too serious! i also don't know anything about children at all so like there's that.
> 
> thank you for reading!!

Blaine reached up and adjusted the stack of books on display, angling them so the edges all lined up and everything was symmetrical – perfect. He may only be working as a shop assistant to help pay his college fees but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be damn good at it. Sociable, intuitive, friendly, and calm were all the traits you needed to work in a department store like this one, and he’s had them all down to a T since he was a kid. Sure, sometimes customers were assholes, and the older they were the ruder they got, but he grew up with an insufferable brother, so his patience levels were very high if he said so himself.

Today he’d been assigned towards the kids section, which was blissfully empty at the minute, meaning he could spend his shift organising the toys and making fun displays, infinitely better than having to actually deal with customers. He’d spent the last two hours making a dragon exhibit in the corner of the section, complete with toys, books, and dressing up clothes all centred around the mythical beast, and he was in the middle of admiring his work when he heard a light cough behind him.

“Uh, excuse me? Do you work here?”

Blaine turned around to see a tall figure standing in front of him, a guy that looked a similar age to him, with light green eyes and carefully coiffed hair, an expensive attractiveness about him that made Blaine’s mouth a little dry. His clothes were clearly expensive, but not obnoxiously so, just tailored jeans and a shirt which did oh so much for his body, elongating him in all the right places.

“Yes hi! How can I help you?” he replied, putting on his best ‘customer service’ smile and straightening up his back after having being bent over the display for so long. The guy just groaned, and ruffled a hand through his hair, exposing the slightest sliver of skin above his hip bone – not that Blaine was looking or anything, that would be very unprofessional.

“It’s my niece’s birthday tomorrow and I still don’t have a present, and I have absolutely no fucking idea what to get her. What do kids even like, I have no clue?” he asked, frustration in his voice that was very endearing; he clearly cared about his niece which was adorable.

Blaine just nodded and looked up at him, “How old is she going to be if you don’t mind me asking?”. 

The guy smiled, and put his hands in his pockets, “She’s turning 6. Honestly it still feels like she was born last week I have no idea how she grew up so fast.” The loving way he spoke about the young girl was definitely doing things to Blaine, who was trying very hard to control his heart eyes. “She’s a right powerhouse, so smart and switched on, makes me feel dumb sometimes.”

He laughed a little, and leaned back on the balls of his feet, before peering down at Blaine’s nametag on his shirt. “Blaine?” he asked, looking up to meet his eyes, the slight dragging up and down his body not going unnoticed, causing Blaine to swallow forcefully. The guy’s eyes lingered slightly on his chest and arms, seemingly unashamed at his light flirting. Blaine just nodded, still mildly transfixed by the intense shade of green of the guy’s eyes, his usual falsely exuberant customer service persona not fully engaging whilst in the presence of the very attractive man.

“I’m Sebastian, might be a while so may as well be on a first name basis” he – Sebastian – chuckled. 

“Alright then Sebastian, why don’t we have a look around and you can tell me about your niece, and we’ll try and get something figured out.”

They started walking around the shop, a few inches apart but close enough to accidentally brush one another if they turned a corner. Blaine found out that Sebastian’s niece, Fleur, loved books, carrot cake, the colour green, and roundabouts. She was top of her class and into fantasy, as well as debating her rights to dessert every night. He was also treated to a few photos of her, Sebastian’s phone full of candid snaps of the girl, with wispy blonde hair and the same bright green eyes that he did. He also found out about Sebastian, that he was the same age as Blaine, but studying law at college, and worked part time in a nearby coffee shop. It had been over half an hour since Sebastian had come into the shop, and he was still empty handed, the two of them just chatting back and forth, occasionally mentioning a toy, but the present falling slightly into the background.

“Wait so you actually made coffee for Mercedes Jones once? That’s so cool!”

Sebastian laughed and trailed a hand alongside a shelf of toys next to him, “Yeah, and I didn’t even fuck up the order, which I do enough times when they’re not a famous singer.” Blaine rolled his eyes and nudged him lightly with his shoulder, before realising they were stood in front of the display he’d made earlier.

“Hey, do you think she’d like dragons? Green is her favourite colour after all,” he gestured to the assortment of products laid out on the table in front of him, all organised very neatly. Sebastian hummed, and leant forwards to look through all the different items. Blaine was decidedly not looking at the way the green of the tablecloth matched Sebastian’s eyes, and the angle of his head meant that his freckles were glowing slightly under the lights. He was not looking.

“You could be on to something there, anything book wise do you reckon? She’s got a pretty high reading age I can tell you that.” A light turned on in Blaine’s head and he shot Sebastian a large grin, before reaching round and pulling out a copy of The Hobbit, complete with a green cover and curled up dragon on the front. 

“One of my favourite books, it’s written for kids, but has action, adventure, comedy, and is a lot of fun. A lack of female characters which isn’t ideal but will be really good for her reading I think.” Blaine smiled as he spoke, feeling himself get excited as he spoke about the book, it really was one of his favourite’s. His smile was echoed on Sebastian’s face, who plucked the text out of his hand and glanced at the front and back covers, nodding appreciatively. 

“I think you’ve got it in one here killer, this looks perfect.” Blaine felt his face warm up at the compliment and nickname, ducking his head down and rubbing the nape of his neck where a few curls had come loose. “Thanks for all your help, really makes the shopping experience better when you have a cute guy helping you out.”

Blaine fully blushed at that, choking out a laugh and looking away, lightly shaking his head, no response able to come out his mouth. He walked over to the till to put the purchase through, Sebastian grinning at him over the counter.

“When do you get off work today?” he asked, leaning down on the side and sliding the book over to be scanned. Blaine looked up and met his eyes, seeing he was being fully serious. 

“Uh, 4pm, a few hours left” he offered, putting the book carefully into a bag. Sebastian just nodded, and he felt his gaze on his lips momentarily. 

“What would you say if I came back then at took you out for a coffee?” He raised an eyebrow and softly smiled, taking the bag from Blaine’s hand, their fingers lightly brushing against each other’s. 

Blaine’s lip quirked, and he propped himself up on his elbows on the counter, feeling his face warm up but not wanting to look away. “I would say meet me at 4:10 so I can change in the back first, but that I’d love to go for coffee with you.” Sebastian’s eyes lit up, and he stepped back to swing the bag down by his side, his expression delighted, and nodded his head, biting down on his lip subtly. 

“Alright killer, see you then” he said, before turning to walk out the shop, bag swishing to and fro down by his leg, a slight spring in his step. Blaine just grinned and made his way over to his display, replenishing the copy he had just sold. Tolkien was a great wingman. 


End file.
